land_of_talosfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Overview We use the the D20 Pathfinder system but with a few changes for both balance and lore reason. Here we'll explain how you go about making a character, what to keep track of and what happens at certain levels. To make sure everyone has fun and to encourage RP when do have a few limitations. Along with this we do use Myth Weaver for our character sheets. It's free and requires an email to use. One must be submitted at the time of the application. ---- Backstory Your character needs a concept, a story of why they're here. Are they a caster sent on a mission by their mentor? Maybe a fighter in the military who was dishonorably discharged? Reading the lore and about the different cities, empires and the land can help you build a character that thrives in the setting they are in. Keep in mind you start at level one so they need something that's appropriate for a beginning character. You won't be the slayer of kings, but maybe the slayer of a few bandits. That doesn't mean your character can't grow and eventually become the almighty king slayer. Whatever you decide for your character, they must have a backstory. We understand not everyone is a writer and we don't expect a novel from everyone but we do like to see creativity. If you have any questions feel free to ask a GM. ---- Character Creation Rules *We use Medium leveling progression which can be found here *Some races may have their starting fame above or below the normal 0 *As stated in Homebrew Rules, we use Honor points. *Every character now starts with a Regional Language which is different form their Racial Language. Except for Elven, that is replaced by Common Marahi. ---- Stats and Building a Character *You will start at Level One using the 25 point buy system, a calculator is helpful for this. You start at max HD and will take the max as you level. ' You may not dump a stat below 9 or above 18 AFTER racical modifier ' *We allow all Paizo classes on the pfsrd, no 3rd party classes may be allowed unless they're listed on this wiki. *We use the background and expanded skill rules, which can be found here. We also use Background and Occupations to help add flavor to a character. *There is no crafting allowed and thus all crafting feats are prohibited for both wondrous item and magical gear. No scribe scroll, brew potions, ect. *You will start at max gold for your class and your character must at least meet the minimum adult age for your race nor can you exceed the maximum age. No children ages or characters are allowed here, however you don not get bonuses or penalties if you are middle age or older. *You cannot start with an Evil alignment. *We use the Downtime system for the benefit of the players and the immersion of the world. Starting off you get 3 units of capital of your choice provided you do not choose Magic capital. This must be listed in character sheet somewhere of what capital you choose and must be tracked. *You must have three traits and a drawback. ---- Your Character You are allowed one character to start with that must be one of the core races. However some are locked or not allowed for Lore reasons, but if you wish to have a race ask a GM before hand. Core Races Allowed. * Human * Dwarf * Elf * Half-elf * Half-Ork * Halfling